Kids Like You
by janusscientes
Summary: Locked in her own home by God knows who, with no family, friends, no love, Aidan is desperate to leave the town of Canaan. In the progress she meets the two hunters who changed the world and accidently falls for the younger one. The connection between the two has mostly come from everything they don't have in common. But what they do is that they're both very very SPECIAL KIDS.
1. Chapter 1

~29th April 2006~

"Hey,Sammy. Check this out!" Dean called to the other side of the room to his brother. "Canaan, Connecticut. Serial arson. Police got no clue, no evidence. Out of seven only two survived. What do you think? Sound like a case?"

As a reply the younger one grumbled an animal-like "nnng" and turned to the other side of the bed. Dean chuckled at Sam's child-like behavior, but left him to have some rest nonetheless. He knew Sammy had a serious problem with his visions and was trying to find a way to help his baby brother, though he was completely clueless.

At around 13:30 they left the tacky motel and started the way to Canaan. Late in the afternoon they arrived and decided to take their time in choosing the next motel they'll be staying at. The arson had been happening at night around a local bar and, as a logical answer, they decided to go check the scenary, the mood. They deemed it best to go check out the crime scenes the day after.

Before Dean could park his Baby in the small parking lot behind the bar, a loud thud sounded from the front of the car. Looking up to the hood of the Impala, the brothers saw a girl sprawled on it with her eyes moving wildly around the scenery. And a man in a police uniform caught her by the collar of her jacket and pulled her roughly back.

The boys looked at each other and climbed out of the car as quick as possible. The girl didn't seem to struggle much as the officer cuffed one of her hands behind her back after that taking the other to join them.

"C'mon, Jawn! You can't be serious!" Her thick Irish accent stuck out in the quiet night air. "Aren't you tired of always arresting me?" She whined childishly as she tried throw a side look at the officer, John, behind her.

"Aren't you tired of always causing trouble?" He retorted back as if he had trained it.

The man looked towards the Winchesters and pulled at the chain holding the girls wrists together seemingly to remind her that she couldn't go anywhere and that struggling would only cause her more inconvenience.

"Sorry you had to see this, boys. Now, would you like to lay charge about the car or..."

"No, no, no ! No charge, officer!" Sam demanded.

"What's she done anyway?" Dean looked the girl from head to toe and concluded that she was somewhere around Sam's age. She was dressed in loose ripped (more like torn) jeans, folded to the middle of her calf, that showed off the muscles in her legs with low seemingly oversized Ethnese sneekers, a white bralet and a black leather jacket with many thin and not-that-thin chains with charms around her neck. The girl's hair seemed almost white in the weak street-lighting and was pulled in, what seemed, like a bun of medium-thick dreadlocks, destroyed from running. From the exposure the bun gave, the brothers could see her many ear piercings and also the ring on her septum. She gave off a troublemaker aura, but to Sam she looked like a friend, in a way.

"Her neighbors called because she was having a pyromania party in her house." He stated disinterestedly.

"Jawn, seriously. You have no evidence against me. You've got nothing. And you know quite well that this old bat just hates me for the heck of it." The Irish defended once more only to have the officer ignore her.

"I have to take her in for the night." The officer looked at the boys once more and threw the girl a look of suspicion. "You look like someone she'd rob. Or does she owe you money?"

"I don't owe anything to anyone, Jawn." She stated coldly trying to turn back and look him in the eyes but John pushed her head back.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot." He rolled his eyes and pushed her to the police car.

"Welcome to Canaan boys." John smiled small and left with the girl.

"C'mon, Jawn, really? When did you become so nice? Why do you seem to be mean only to me?"

"Don't get on my nerves, Aidan. Walk and don't cause me anymore trouble. Just walk, God damn it!"

So that's what she's called? Aidan? To Sam this girl seemed more than just a good friend. She was probably one of those friends that your parents told you to stay away from, but you had the most fun with. She was a troublemaker, that was for sure.

What nagged at his mind was what that officer had said. Having a piromaniac party? What the hell did he mean? And just then the suspicion formed into his brain. What if she stood behind this all and there wasn't anything supernatural after all? A simple pyromaniac who is clever enough not to leave any evidence? At the moment it sounded good enough to him.

~30th April~

The next day Sam and Dean went to check out the crime scenes. They found completely nothing: no smell of gasoline or inflammable substances, not even a match to support Sam's assumption about the whole deal but then again, there wasn't anything against it either, so it remained an option. It looked as if it had lit up on it's own, without the help of anything else. In all of the seven houses.

At noon they gave up on the idea of finding whatever evidence they needed at the scenes and decided to meet the only two survivors. Marie-Claire Lero and Connan Brooks.

The local hospital was an empty and eerie place with the smell of death. The brothers had to pretend to be one of the victim's family and the receptionist let them in exceptionally easy. It seemed that she didn't want to be there either.

She told them the room number where was supposed to be and left them alone, which for the Winchesters seemed very much okay. They found the room out of many in that empty creepy building and were met by a middle aged woman with greying black hair and a very exhausted exterior. Her skin was tanned and her hands were shaking.

The story Marie-Claire told them almost seemed unbelievable to them. A girl had come to ask her something and not even minutes after she left the fire started as if out of nowhere. It spread through her house so quickly that she couldn't react on time. The woman told them she barely survived as well.

When asked about the name or appearance of the girl, she called her the 'Town Freak' and described her as a punky brat with white stoner-hair and strange clothing. Her exact words sounded like 'She had more metal on her head than you can find on a plane.' and gave the brothers enough to have them jump to conclusions.

The other victim was apparently in a mental asylum. Connan had come to the facility with loads of unreluctance, struggle and an officer's broken nose. He had been a mess when he arrived and needed special treatment.

When the boys came to talk to him he refused to share anything. At first he recalcitrated, denied to have seen anything, lied-unsuccessfully, and even tried running off to somewhere. The man seemed scared for real. He finally caved in and told them about everything that had happened that day.

Firstly, was the fight with his girlfriend, then after that the electricity shutting down, and finally the girl who had come to ask for a favour. He didn't name her directly but when Sam asked he called her Aidan Callaghan, 'the town's very own walking freak show' . Not a minute after she left the fire had started, burned his whole house down.

It seemed suspicious to Sam that there was a girl in both of their stories and in one of them she had a name, but in both she was affectionately called 'town's freak'. There can't be many people with that description. Sam thought.

The girl that had been arrested before their eyes and had been accused of being a pyromaniac. The boys were already done with her verdict but needed time to figure out what are her motives, and what she was. The ideas of her being a demon didn't sound too realistic to them as Aidan had seemed almost too human.

They visited the officer that had arrested her the previous night and asked casually about her. The officer, John, seemed to be harsh with his words saying that she just loved to disturbs the piece in the small townand often bother him when he was working, but then he started talking about her as if she was his own child.

"She's a good kid, no matter what. She's just been through a lot, with her parents and her family, the whole mess. One thing's for sure, though, she is very clever. If she doesn't want you to know something you'll never figure it out."

That line caught the brothers off guard. How would they figure out if she was lying or not.

"And now that her brothers hadn't come to visit her, she's been hurt and upset, and at the same time furious. There are some things my department is trying to blame her for, but they need evidence, and they don't have it.

"I've always tried to save this kid from trouble, but apparently she doesn't want me saving her." He chuckled to himself looking in the distance as he leaned on the police car.

For the time being the Winchesters left it alone as it was getting late. They said their farewells and left for their hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

~1st May~

The boys spooked around a little bit more in the morning, asked around and realized that the locals weren't very fond of her. Their best choice was looking through her police record where they found absolutely nothing of importance. A few minor robberies, conceiling evidence, violating public order, and a few records of vandalism here and there. All in all, nothing that concerned them. They looked for her address and went straight there once they found it.

For a reason, Sam was nervous. He didn't know why, or how, but he had started to feel something, not exactly sure what it was, for this girl, even though he'd only met her once and it wasn't really much of a meeting. He felt like there was a bound between them but was reluctant about telling his brother for fear of his perverted comments and comebacks.

Aidan's personality was readable all around her two-storie house. It was bigger than the others and situared outside of the main town and looked strange. Instead of the ordinary white corpus and red roof, her home was painted in a rich royal blue tone with black tiles on the roof. The door was a shiny light blue with many detailed figures carved into it to tell a story, a mat in front of it, that said 'Don't feel Welcome until I tell you to!'

Otherwise said, the house didn't look like the one of an evil supernatural creature. It was odd, it even had a front porch with two thick white columns with Greek capitals, intricate swirlds and designs covereved the whole front. They seemed to slither from the top of the columns to the small terrace above the front porch and wound around the cobalt-blue metal railing.

The garden was trimmed and cleaned to perfection and the sidewalk was connected to the front porch with a pathway of closely fit black tiles in nervous shapes.

The brothers deffinetely weren't expecting this. They had anticipated a rundown makeshift barrack with the smell of murder, and were very pleasantly surprised. As they climbed out of the car, the artsy door opened and a girl in an oversized black plaid shirt, a bralet and bootie shorts left the house, carrying a huge canvas out.

The girl turned out to be Aidan, and once she noticed them she smiled.

"Hey, aren't you the guys I met two days ago?" she smiled a friendly shiny smile at them as she placed the canvas on the porch, propping it on the column.

The painting was revealed to them as a great piece of art. A universe, with a strange almost human-like creature that seemed to be made of stars and galaxies, completely faceless but with a formal suit, holding a cube in its hands that seemed to capsulate the Solar sistem.

"If you're looking for Sandra's house, she lives down that street, but I'm going to warn you, many men go there and I cannot be sure what you'll see."

The boys, mostly Sam, were in shock of, either her talent and creativity, or the way she spoke about her neighbour. Dean was pleasantly surprised from the way her little clothing revealed all of her curves and most of her skin in general. Sam finally found his grammar and smiled friendly as well.

"Yeah, hey!" He stuttered. "We're actually looking for you. We're from the inspectorate of Security and Justice. This is Inspector Collins and I'm Inspector Hal. We have a few things we wanted to talk about."

"Me?" The girl seemed genuinely surprised by their request. "Well, come on in then." She let them into her home and they noticed that the interior was just as detailed and overwhelming as the exterior. Everything was blue, whether it was light blue, cobalt, navy or pastel blue, it was all styled in the best way possible.

"Nice place you've got here." The older Winchester complemented as he looked around.

"Oh, thanks. Everything here, everything you see, I've done myself." She admitted and once more threw the boys in shock. Both Sam and Dean could imagine her carrying heavy boxes all around the place. She looked like the type.

Then she led them to a room that seemed to be in the same strange style as every other part of the house, though it was themed purple.

"Is there anything I can get you? Tea, coffee, frapè, something alcoholic."

Before Dean could take her up on the offer of an alcoholic drink she interrupted him and answered for the both of them.

"But you're working. Sorry I didn't consider that."

"Coffee is fine." Aidan smiled and left to the next room. They used the chance to look around. The high ceiling allowed the white shelves, that covered completely two of the wide walls, to stretch up high above their heads, filled to the brim with every tipe of literature. Sam noticed noticed Tolstoy, Dostoevsky, Gogol, Lermontov, Balzac, and many more, apparently the girl was a fan of Realism. He approved of her taste in literature.

Than came the surprise. Both Dean and Sam came to find a whole collection of rare books on any type of lore there is. Greek, pagan, European and Asian mythology, fairies, demonology, and loads of books in Greek, Chinese, Japanese, French, German and what seemed like Latin. And then there was a whole collection of old-looking leather-clad pieces of literature without a tittle or an autor. There were about ten of these, but before Sam could reach out and take one of them:

"Aye, coffee's ready." her voice startled them and they both jumped turning around to look at her both trying to figure out an excuse. Sam was distracted by the way her eyes seemed to glint with knowledge and the way her smile definitely told him she knew something more about them than she should.

"Uhm...we...we were just..."

"Don't worry, lads." her accent sounded thicker now that she found some humor in their current situation. She sat down and placed the steaming cups of coffee on the coffee table (what, howhowhow?) and took one for herself. "I know what you do. And I know you're suspecting me for the arson."

"How do you know?" Sammy asked curiously stepping closer to the table and taking a place in one of the white leather armchairs.

"You just have the eyes of people who have seen far too much. Seen things they wish they hadn't. Lived through things they wished had killed them. You're hunters."

"How do you know that?" The younger brother seemed just as curios as she was misterious.

"My dad and both my brothers were hunters." That caught both the hunters' attention. It explained all the books she had on lore and mythology.

"What happened to them?" The older brother asked not-so-discreetly.

"Well...my daddy died when I was sixteen. That's him." Aidan pointed a slender finger to the painting on the wall. It showed a man in his early thirties, who looked younger and more alive and handsome than most men half his age. His graying hair didn't make him look old but rather experienced.

"And your brothers?" Sam asked.

"My older brother...Acher... he died two months ago in a hunt...who knew that going to a hunt with a diseased heart was not a good idea...And that was when my other brother...Adnair disappeared. I hadn't seen or heard him since." Her voice was breaking by the end of the sentence and she was on the verge of crying. "I mean I'm not sure that Acher is dead, but... I dreamed of it. And when I dream of something, it often turns out being true."

"What about your mom?" Sam watched as she took a deep breath and swallowed her tears.

"I don't even know her. She died in a fire when I was six months old."

Sam felt himself shiver. He made a mental parallel between all of the cases of kids like him.

"Sorry, for the question, but when is your birthday?"

The question confused her deeply. What does that matter to them anyway?

"2nd May 1983. Why are you asking?"

"No reason, I was just wondering!" He answered quickly, trying to sound casual.

"Well, was it you?" Dean shot without much thought and Sam hit him in the arm.

She chuckled and lifted the cup of what seemed to be tea to her lips. She stared off somewhere in space as she formulated her reply in her mind.

"To be honest,...I ain't got a clue..." Aidan chuckled and leant back into her seat.

"What do you mean you don't know. It was either you or not."

"Dean!" Sam scalded.

"Not...really. It ain't that easy. Ya see I've had some... odd abilities for some time."

Impossible!

"And what exactly are those uhm...abilities you're talking about?"

The cup of colding coffee in Dean's hands suddenly looked a thousand times more interesting. As Aidan pointed her fore and middle finger at the cup, with her palm parallel to the ceiling, a fat drop of the baverage floated in the air, rising just before the eyes of the brothers. Then it turned to ice. The small ice globe switched it's chemical structure again and transformed into a chunk of earth. A tiny flower grew from it and unknowingly to the brothers the corners Aidan's lips lifted. The seemeingly solid piece of dirt caught fire as the girl's fingers took form as if she was squeezing something and it burned with a bright hot red flame. Soon what was once coffee dissolved into the dust as a soft breeze that came out of nowhere and the air as if it had never even existed.

The boys were in awe while Aidan adjusted, so that her bare feet were tucked under her bottom as she sat on the couch.

"So this was a simple demonstration of the four elements. That's what I do." her voice was quite as though she were afraid that the Winchesters will run away screaming bloody murder. Instead they just sat there on both of her armchairs, in her living room. "So...this thing isn't always this controlled and well-planned. Ya see, sometimes...it just starts on it's own. I'm not always able to control it."

"Aidan, what exactly were you doing in two of the houses of the victims?" Sam asked, concerned that the girl might burst in tears any moment.

"There's this thing I call a curse but I don't know what it is...every time I try to leave this town...something happens."

"Like what?" Dean pried, trying to find something even the least bit useful.

"Like the first time I tried to leave when I was 14. My brothers were going to a hunt somewhere and I naively enough thought that I could leave with 'em. Just as the car was about to pass the sign 'You're always welcome to Canaan!' something appeared in front of it and the car crashed." the girl took a deep breath and in a minute she continued her story. "Then after that, two years later Adnair and Acher decided to take me with them again. This time there was an earthquake. I remember the whole ground shaking, the road broke, all of the trees as well, and that forsaken sign was as good as destroyed. When we came back to the town it looked as if nothing had even happened. And when we checked once more the road and everything looked just the way it did before before that earthquake.

"Than later that year, my brothers and I fought over something stupid, I can't even recall what it was, I just needed to take a walk. I just walked around the streets without looking where I was going and once again I reached this cursed sign. This time the fields on both sides of the road caught fire out of nowhere. And a giant tree fell right in front of my face on the road and almost killed me." She sighed sadly thinking of all the other times she's tried running away from this strange little town. "Something always happens and I end up staying here. Whatever or whoever is trying to hold me here is succeeding."

The boys stared at her in compassion, wondering just how many times has this happened. And suddenly Sam's hands started shaking, he felt lightheaded.

There she was. With her trail of white dreadlocks whipping in the wind, literaly glowing blue eyes and pale skin glimmering from the persipitation that had fallen from the sky that night. But she wasn't glowing from the moon's soft light, she was gleaming with the light of fire.

All around her flames were eating away the center of the small town of Canaan. The same fire that shone in her eyes slowly burning her on the inside. Her face was one of pure fury and insanity.

Sam opened his eyes with a start first having his eyes connect with the light way too quickly. His vision blurred and he felt some warm liquid trickle down his upper lip from his nose. The boy focused his eyes on the object closest to him and it seemed that it wasn't any other object but the one of his vision. At first he flinched at the closeness but then he felt her gently caressing his cheek holding her palm to his forehead as she kneeled before him. He immidiatelly felt his negativity and worry drain away.

"There you go! Easy, Sam, easy." Aidan whispered softly looking at his eyes while wiping the drop of blood with her thumb. Then he noticed she hasn't touched it with her hand. At the moment he didn't feel the need to worry about it.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked as he laid his back on the soft cushions of the coach.

"It's called energybending. I'm draining you of anything negative." She continued in that silent calming voice.

"You can do that?"

"Well, abstractly looking at it, any element is energy. But I guess, you've already come to that conclusion." She pulled her hand away and looked at him in the seriously for the very first time. "Now tell me, why didn't you tell me that you we're one of those 'special' kids? One of us?" The girl before him almost seemed offended, her eyebrows were raised defiantly, lips tucked in a small frown.

"How did you know?" Sam's reactions were slower than they were supposed to be and he almost felt like he was going to fall asleep any moment.

"I now know for sure."

Dean felt uncomfortable interrupting their conversation and for a moment he just wanted to run to his car and wait for the storm to pass.

"Now I'm curious, what's your part of the story? Oh, and what's your talent?" She asked sitting back into her couch pulling cushion close to her chest as if preparing for storytime.

"Well, maybe you know that we are born on the same year, day, hour, and that our moms died in house fires killed by demons."

"Yes, that much I know."

"I guess there can't be much of a difference between me and you... My powers started showing when I was twenty-two and..."

"Twenty-two?" She asked confusedly.

"Yeah, why?" Sam answered her question with another.

"Mine started showing when I was a child. I started my first fire when I was four, according to Ajacks."

"Have you met any of the others?" Sam questioned.

"Personally, never. But my brothers have. They've told me about some guy who could do telekinesis and some other psycho dude who killed whoever crossed his path." Aidan couldn't help bit chuckle somehow finding the situation humorous.

"Well. I have and there's this...thin possibility that..." How do I say it? I don't know how she'll react! She might feel like throwing a temper tantrum and after I saw what she did I'm not sure I wanna be a part of this! "That we..."

"...are all potential killers? I made that conclusion a while back. It is in our blood, I guess." She tried her best to sound casual, really, she tried, but apparently her cracking voice had other plans. "So, I've got an offer for you."

"Let's hear it." said Dean with a small smirk of his own. Sam didn't know exactly what was running through his head but somehow knew that it wasn't anything pure.

"I help you with your case, tell you everything there is about this town, the people, the places, and if it turns out being me, I'll just let you do what you have to. But if not, in return I'd like you to help me get out of this boring little town. Deal?" she came back to her cheery British sounding voice as a smile spread on her face.

The brothers exchanged looks and as they both made their famous 'Why not' face the decision was made.

"Deal!" They said in a never-to-be-repeated unison as the girl beamed a pearly smile at them.

"Great!" She stood from her seat on the couch and clapped her hands twice. "We can start now!" Then as she realized they might be tired her face fell. "...If...you don't mind...?"


	3. Chapter 3

"No, it's fine. Let's do it!" Sam smiled back.

"Marvelous! Let me take my books and we can start!" The smile came back to her face as she lunged at the old leather-bound books the brothers had noticed. She seemed to be counting them and a minute after she had sat and calculated the options, she took out one of them. Then she looked up at a shelf that was too high for her. Sam stood up to help just as Aidan stomped her bare foot on the ground and rose on a cylindrical platform that was made from the same white marble as the floor, carrying the sound of stone dragging against stone.

"Oooh, that's why there are no laders. "

"Aha!" she replied halfheartedly still concentrating on the task at hand. Her pale slender fingers caressed gently the spines of the books until she finally found one particularly big and heavylooking one with red covers. She struggled to pull it out with the other book in her left hand and this is when Sam jumped in to help.

He offered his hand to her with the almost whispered 'Let me help.' And as he looked up to her he noticed a small sparkle of hope there, and at last understood what this meant to her. The boy took the book in his hands and carried it to the wooden black table and took his place in the armchair next to his brother.

"Before we go on with this, tell me something." Dean requested from her. "What were you doing in the victims' houses?"

"Uhm...well, they were all known as wizards or magicians of some sort. Whatever they said will happen, ended up happening anyway. And I thought... I wasn't really thinking... I guessed they might help me figure out this...curse...and leave the town to find my brothers somehow. If not maybe they could at least tell me if they are alright. But nothing, I just got a round of 'Got no idea, lass. Come another day.' They didn't even try." Her hands started shaking again, her thin eyebrows furrowed, and her left eye and the left side of her upper lip twitching in a progressive scowl. "I think it's obvious how furious I was. I might have set the houses on fire and if I had indeed, I would let you do your job without struggling." her anger subsided and a sigh left her plump lips. "But for now, let us consider the option that I am not the murderer."

This happened around 12:20 and when they next took a break, the sun had fallen behind the horizon and they had ran over any other possible option. Angry ghosts, demons hunting their potential threats, any possible scenario. At the end of the night, meaning around midnight, after a few glasses of whiskey and vodka, and neither of the Winchesters was in good enough condition to drive.

"You could always stay here if you want to. I mean, I could drive you to your motel but if it's the one I'm thinking about you should really stay here. And I...I kinda...don't want to be alone right now. Please? I'll make hot chocolate and I've got some pie..." Typically, at the mention of pie the older Winchester beamed and agreed on staying for the night. Sam though was reluctant of staying in the lair of a potential murderer, but then he wondered what would it have been if people thought about him that way.

And an hour later, the three of them were well fed and ready to go to sleep, Dean rose from his seat on the kitchen table and he patted Sam's shoulder but not only in a brotherly manner, more like the gesture ment 'Have a good night, Sammy!' and Sam felt that.

"Don't stay up, kids. We've got work to do tomorrow." He chuckled as he ruffled Aidan's bangs like she was a child.

Both looked at the older Winchester with confusion, though not for the same reason. Aidan was wondering why had he got so cheery all of a sudden, while Sam was trying to figure out how the Hell could his brother be so...simple.

So it took Sam and Aidan a minute or two to finish the rest of their treats and realize they were alone. Sam tapped his fork on the plate awkwardly while the girl sitting on the opposite side of the table seemed to be lost in thought, staring blankly at the wall behind him, rarely blinking and every once in a while sipped her hot chocolate.

Sam felt comfortable around her even though he found the situation quite unnerving. He felt like he needed to say something, now that he knew that he wasn't just imagining the connection between them. But he didn't know what exactly could he say, how could he use their bound to strike up at least a chat? 'So you lost your mom in a fire? Me too!' Nope, that doesn't sound decent. And suddenly an idea invaded his brain.

"Hey, uhm...can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot." The girl replied casually.

"You said you got your powers since...uhm?"

"Since age four. When I almost flooded the house while playing with one of my moms dolls." She waved her hands around pseudo-dramatically with a laugh that made a smile spread on his face. "What about you?" That suddenly brought back his anxiety and got him uncomfortable with the subject. What if she thought he was a freak? "What's your 'gift'?" Aidan chuckled childishly as her fingers curled in the manner of 'air-quoting'.

"Well, I...uhm."

"Come on, you ivaded it once, you sure had been expecting me to ask twice."

His hands started sweating and he was struggling for air. "I...sometimes I have these...uhm...visions? Yeah, that's it."

"That's so cool. So you see things that are about to happen! That's amazing!"

"You think so? I don't know, I thought it was a little freaky."

"Yeah, it sure is, but in that fresh, badass way." She smiled widely at him and somehow the whole subject seemed completely normal. Just like every other subject that came on to their never-ending conversation. The hours passed by so quickly that soon the sun has started rising, without them even knowing.

∆×3×∆

~2nd May~

Dean walked down the stairs to the stairs with a sleepy smile and slow steps, ruffling Sam's hair when he walked past him to sit in one of the chairs around the oval table.

"Good morning, kids. Did you sleep as well as I did?" Aidan and Sam exchanged glances as they both shared a gigle, telling Dean exactly what he needed to know. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Dean, Sam told me about your love for good food, so I thought I'd give you a small 'thank you for not charging me for scratching your car' gift. It's on the counter." She nodded her head to the two white dishes on the black granite counter.

Dean's eyes widened and a child-like smile tugged the corners if his mouth. He shot up from his seat on the table and went to lift the dishes. He was met by the delicious smell of becon, three types of cheese, and fresh lettuce and tomatoes and then...apple pie with something like molten caramel on top adding to the mouthwatering aroma. His back was turned to the kitchen table but both Sam and Aidan could hear him breathe heavily. He finally turned enough for them to see the grin on his face.

"You're precious, sweetheart. And I think we'll get along." That made her laugh and her head fell back after which she just shot him that look of both amusement and puzzlement. After shaking her head she stared back into Sam's eyes.

"So, Sam, have you tried controlling it?" The question came out of the blue and was in relation to a topic they had left hours back, but she still didn't need to specify as he well aware of what she meant.

"Well, no not really. Have you?"

"Of course. How do you think I became this good?" She stated matter-of-factly.

"Why though? I mean what good will it do you?"

"There's only two options." Aidan stood from her seat and walked to the other side of the kitchen making the brothers follow with their eyes. She selected a green apple out of the fruitier and took a seat again, this time on the counter. "One: you'll be an even deadlier weapon in the hands of...whoever is holding our leashes, and two: you'll get strong enough to turn the tables on the son of a bitch."

Sam couldn't argue with either of her statements, but couldn't bare to admit it. To him the whole deal with the demon and all, was scary, terrifying even, and he was ready to do anything to avoid the reality. Now that Aidan served it so seriously he realized that he couldn't run from himself forever.

"I can teach you... I mean, I've carried this burden since childhood... I know how to control it, channel it to do what I want. But it's your choice, after all." She offers looking at her long empty mug.

"I don't know." confessed Sam trying to catch her eyes. "But for now let's leave it be that way. I still don't think I'll be able to use powers like this." He sighed heavily. The silence that circled the room was tense and unnerving so Aidan took it as her mission to break it.

"Today I'm gonna help you figure out what's responsible for the arson and if it turns ou that it's not me then you'll have to help me back. So, I've dug up some junk on these last events aaaand" the girl stood from her chair and took a white folder from the other side of the counter, that the boys hadn't noticed. "updated my info."

"Which means?" asked Dean with his mouth half full.

"Which means I had a rather wide knowledge on the town's small dramas and with that and the new intelligence gained I formed two main options." Aidan sat back in front of the brothers and opened the file filled with photos, newspaper article and a few handwritten notes and letters.

"The victims, all of them, had been a part of the same "Ancient Literature Club" in 1979. An year after the 'club' was founded it fell apart, for one reason or another."

"You said every one of them has been a part of the club" Sam recalled. "but I looked up each victim and I know one of them couldn't have been in it. Connan Brooks. He was born 1981 so an year after the club fell apart." His confusion was obvious on his face and Aidan appreciated the fact that he too, like her, didn't like not knowing.

"You're right he wasn't. His mother was. She died a month after his birth. Heart attack. Interesting because the woman was completely healthy and had never given any reason for concern whatsoever. "

"Witches!" Dean snorted finally understanding the concerns of his new friend." I hate witches!"

"There was a man, Steven Coulson, who was once a part of them too, but disappeared two months after the founding. He was a banker, once gone his place in the office and next to his wife took his former best friend, Tim Anderson, also a member and a victim."

"And what's the other option?" Sam asked.

"Demons."

The discussion continued in the same tone for another hour, then our heroes decided to freshen up a bit, change and leave the house and finish the gig.

Aidan had calculated everything down to the finest detail, everything. But once more fate decided to surprise her.


	4. Chapter 4

Panting, covered in sweat, grime, blood and shame, our heroes finally reached safety at the girl's house.

"I can't believe it!" She shouted at the ceiling who was just innocently sitting there. "I can't believe it turned out being a bloody demon. I had considered every option, every detail there was! Unbelievable!" She yelled frustrated at the simplicity of the case when she had made it up to be far more complex in originality. She felt ashamed by her endless desire for an adventure and a good hunt and knew that it might cost her life.

Both men were startled by her rage based on the simple hunt. What was wrong with having it easier than anticipated? They'd never known the restriction that she had been put under for so long, they had never felt like caged animals in their own home, they would never know what it was like to wait for the front door to open and to see someone other than the mailman.

She had, however, met all of these emotions on the way to present day. She had suffered the loneliness no child should ever go through. The first time she had been left completely alone in the house was when Almontaire had been 14, she had been only 6 then. She had waited for days on end in front of the door with her big fluffy teddy tiger squeezing him mercilessly with her small hands when her family hadn't come after hours of waiting and jumped to bed with tears always in her eyes but never falling. She had never forgotten the time her father had put her to bed and had always applied to it strictly.

The girl's breathing was quick, uneven. Her heartbeat was quickening and her mind was starting to become blurry. She could not accept the fact that she had been wrong, it was swallowing her inside out.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and another on her cheek and rose her eyes to the hazel ones of Sam Winchester.

"Hey, it's fine." he said, rubbing her cheek comfortingly. "Everybody mistakes, it's humane."

She tried to slow her breathing just in the sake of the boy standing before her, as she could see the worry in his eyes, feel it through his hand. Aidan was confused as to how could a boy who she had met a day ago worry this much about her wellbeing, but he just strikes as the type so the thought didn't bother her after.

"So, what now?" asked Dean walking into the front hall.

"I say..." Aidan needed a deep breath in order to continue the sentence properly "we shower, have dinner and go to bed. I don't think there's much more that we can do, aye?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right." the brothers agreed and left to get their share of hygiene.

That left the girl all alone in the front hall, to think about the last months. Her brothers, her curse, her mistakes. As her brain flooded with all of the things she did wrong and realized her mind was too overdriven to sleep, she mindlessly climbed the stairs to her personal bathroom.

Aidan didn't earn much from her job but it was enough to pay her bills, and the huge house was already bought a long time ago with a little help from her brothers. She had never met economical struggle and had never even been close to it. She liked to consider herself too clever for that, she calculated too well, bargained too good, dealt too pro.

Since her house had once been a haunted place its price had been far lower than the average for its size. So, she had taken the offer gratefully, disposed of the dead soul in it, and in an year Aidan had transformed the bloody, old, stinky dump into the artsy place it is now. And even though, there were plenty of rooms: two guest rooms, two bedrooms, a kitchen, a laundry room, four bathrooms (two on the first and the last floor, and a personal one for each of her brother's bedrooms), a living room, a library, the basement, and a whole lot of halls and corridors in between, she had modestly chosen the attick as her own living space. Well, considering that there were only her bedroom, a bathroom and a hall between, maybe not modestly. They were rather huge indeed, but she had other reasons for her choice.

The soft light of the moon on the window seat at the center of her outer wall always gave the girl the feeling of serenity, and that fairytale charm she often saw in a Disney movie. The glasswork done by herself on that window broke the light into thousands of specters, give it thousands of new colors to be reborn into. Aidan basked in the silence of her own paradise, the one she had created for herself with her bare hands, ravished her handy work worth as much as years.

"Home!" She sighed to herself, her voice catching the slowly burning fire of the colorful glow around her only shelter.

Home, sweet home, indeed!

The girl could not fall asleep. The more she tried, the more her brain refused to shut down. All she could do was turn from side to side in her sheets, squeeze her eyes and pray to all the Gods she knew to grant her the luxury of sleep. You know what they said?

Nope!

Eventually, she gave up. Aidan rose from her bed, feeling as awake as ever, and with silent thuds under her bare feet, she traveled all the way to the kitchen. Her limbs moved on their own accord as she prepared her sleeping tea for the thousand time. Her muscles had memorized the moves, from the opening of the cupboards to the brewing of her sleeping herb. Minutes later she was done with her cup of tea and as she stepped quietly to the library, she saw a shadowy silhouette sitting on the stairs.

The shadow had relatively long hair and strong structure and body. Sam! She was glad she wouldn't have to pass the night on her own, wondering when the herb will take action only to find out that at dawn it still hasn't done its job.

She silently made a path to him, the legs of her pajama pants tucking under the heels of her feet, and a shiver running up her spine as the cool air of the halle spread through her system. Aidan sat next to Sam on the stairs without a word. She sipped on her tea silently, not even sparing him a look, afraid to break the comfort of the silence. But eventually stepped over the boundaries of it, with a silent whisper.

"One cup of this and I'm dead. Seriously helps when you ain't in the mood to sleep." Of course she didn't believe it, but hoped that she could maybe use the placebo effect on him. "You want some?" She questioned, moving the cup in his general direction, still not looking his way, too concentrated on a part of the wall. Meanwhile, he had not taken his eyes off her ever since she stepped near the stairwell. He considered being poisoned by her, but thought even death will be better than not having a good night's sleep, so he took her offer without much hesitation.

Suddenly, an idea invaded the girl's mind.

"Is it past midnight, Sam?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Not for another ten minutes. Why?" before he could finish the sentence she had shot up from the step next to him and ran back to the kitchen.

Confused by her actions, but too tired to even consider running after her, he leaned his head onto the wooden railing of the stairwell and closed his eyes. Just for a second, he thought.

And just a second later he heard silent light steps passing by him and settling next to him again. Sam opened his eyes, but before his eyes could focus he saw a small soft flicker of a flame. The figures finally found their shape and he saw her hand holding a cupcake with a small candle in the middle.

"I almost forgot." she whispered, smiling childishly. "It's not a cake, but I hope it will do. Happy Birthday, Sam!"

Sam was in shock. She was right, it wasn't much but the sheer thought and the gesture made it special.

"Go ahead, blow the candle!"

A cupcake and a smile was all he could ask for, and still even in this heart-melting moment he didn't forget.

"As far as I remember, it's your birthday too. Maybe we should do it together." he suggested with a grin just as immature as the one on Aidan's face.

"I say on 3. 1...2..."

"Wait, wait, wait. On the count of 3, before 3, or after."

"On 3." Aidan chuckled still holding the treat near both of their faces.

"Okay, okay, let me count. 1...2...3."

The room fell silent once more as the last bit of light died silently.

"Happy birthday, Aidan!"

The Irish girl felt sleepy, her eyes droopy and her limbs were finally falling asleep. Now!, she thought. Really? But she couldn't fight it. Before she could think about it, her head fell on something firm as a soft hand on her arm.

"Uhm, Aidan. I don't..."

Sam could not even consider completing his train of thought, before his head fell back against the railing and he felt fatigue take over him. The tea, he thought but it was too late to do much, except to silently grun as if in appreciation.

"Aidan..."

Damn that herb and it's dosobligatory effect.


	5. Filler

Dean walked down the corridor that morning, once again feeling fresh and satisfied with the previous night. The perfect hunt, ending with the perfect sleep.

Just as he was walking down the stairs, enjoying the silence, a colorful splash appeared before his blurry eyes and he was startled by the shape of it. Blinking once, twice, the figure, more like figures, shaped to have a familiar form.

So what did he see? On the stairs, lying around the steps were...a cupcake and a cup of tea. And his brother with Aidan laying with her back on his chest, one of his arms over shoulders as if she had tryed to leave while she was still awake, and the other was casually draped over her waist. The girls girl's head was on Sam's shoulder and their legs were tangled together. Dean grinned at the view.

"Way to go, Sammy!" he mumbled, carefully stepping over the limbs, as to not wake any of them. "That's not the way I process but it's a start, right?"

Sore back, cold feet, and one hell of a headache. That is what Sam woke up to.

The stairs hadn't been kind to his back, nor had the cold air of the hall been nice to his skin, it was freezing. Straightening up from the killer position was a difficult and very painful task, but it had to be done. Sam stomped his way towards the hall, trying not to move his back much.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty! Sleep well?" Sam just decided to ignore his brother's jokes and went straight to the point.

"Good morning." he replied unenthusiastically. "Where's Aidan?" Sam asked, still sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"She said she went for a jog." His brother mumbled under his nose before taking a sip of his morning coffee. "She left 'bout an hour ago, maybe she should be back soon."

And he turned out being right, the door opened and shut just as he finished the sentence.

"You won't believe what happened."

The Winchesters shared a look with their eyebrows raised and looked back at her curiously.

"Try us!" said Dean challengingly.

"So you're telling me you just had a talk with him?" interrogated Sam, feeling unsure of his hearing.

"Tha's exactly what I'm telling you, lad. He jus' walked right up to me an' said "I've got an offer"! Can you believe it!?" she shouted, her hands trembling with frustration. Her fingers started patting around her pockets as if searching for something. "Have you seen my pack?"

"Your pack?" Sam repeated confusedly.

"Tha's right!"

She shuffled around the living room, lifted the cushions of her couch and even looked under it. Aidan soon deemed it useless. She hastily searched the room's surfaces and soon found the small paper box of tobacco and rushed to reach and open it. Her shaky digits took out a long slim cigarette and created a small blue flame from her index finger. She pulled in deep and shut her eyes, let her face relax in an almost relieved expression.

"Did he say what the offer was?" asked Sam.

"No. All he said was that'he wanted to talk to me. And then just poof, and he was gone." her voice was shaking and both brothers could see the shaking of her jaw and lower lip. Sam had misjudged this as a sign that she was getting emotional and had risen from this seat in one of the chairs and walked to her in a few long paces.

The moment his hand layer on her shoulder her eyes nailed into his and he desperately tried to rake his brain for something to say.

"Aidan, we're gonna figure this out, okay? Don't worry..."

"Sam, I'm not worried. I'm furious! How could tha' miserable piece of dirt show up like tha' in the middle of the street where anyone can see him, and ask for help. Unbelievable!" as the shaking increased the hand on her shoulder left Aidan, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care. All that kept her mind alert were those yellow eyes burning back to hers in the crack of dawn when she's left her house to seek comfort in the ice cold morning air.


	6. IT'S OVER

So this is for those who actually read this story. In discontinuing it.  
There is no possible good outcome of it and even if there is I don't have the time and patience to write about 12 seasons. I mean come on, my story starts in 2nd, and what do I do? Rephrase every other episode for the rest of the series but with a new character? Nah, not gonna happen.  
So I might publish a few more chapters later but don't count on it. So that's pretty much it...


End file.
